


Book Shelf Nook Fluff

by decorativetrashbag



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decorativetrashbag/pseuds/decorativetrashbag
Summary: Based on the last scene of the episode Beginnings where Rapunzel and Eugene have that sweet moment in the top shelf of her book shelf.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Book Shelf Nook Fluff

Rapunzel loves a lot about Corona, it’s her home. She loves the sunny days, gloomy days, snow days, but her favorite are the rainy days. She favors these days because it’s usually a good time to sneak in an at home date with Eugene. Rainy days are usually the quieter days of Corona, there’s not too much hustle and bustle in town because no one wants to go outside unless they absolutely have to. Today was one of those days, the sky had a thick layer of dark gray clouds and a thick sheet of rain coated the kingdom. Rapunzel was hidden away in the top shelf of her bookshelf, that she had made into a nook. Pillows, and blankets were laid in among the books, it’s also where she kept her various journals. Today she was sketching and writing in her most current journal, she was so lost in thought she didn’t hear her bedroom door open and hear Eugene walk in. 

“Rapunzel, let down your hair,” Eugene joked standing at the foot of the ladder at the bottom of the book case. Rapunzel jumped a little in surprise and looked over the edge, eyeing her boyfriend, she laughed at his joke. 

“I’m just kidding, that’s why the ladder’s here,” Eugene laughed as he began to climb, once he reached the top, he crawled in and sat down next to her. 

“How did you know I’d be up here?” She asked, closing her journal and shelving it. 

“Because it’s raining outside and because I know you, Blondie.” Eugene said as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Rapunzel beamed at the gesture, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his arm. 

“You got me there,” she told him, “has our inside date already started?” Eugene smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as they both looked out at the rain. 

“It can start whenever you want it to, no rush Sunshine,” he told her. “But.. yeah it’s pretty much begun.” They both laughed, it would probably be better to get as much as they could before some royal duty would whisk them apart for the remainder of the day. Eugene looked at Rapunzel with a tender gaze, pushing some blonde locks behind her ear. 

“How are you today?” He asked her gently. 

“Better now,” She sighed. 

“Oh ho ho! Rapunzel pulling the sweet talk now? I’m gonna lose my job,” Eugene chuckled. She beamed at his laughter, gently tugging his collar to bring him in for a kiss. Of course, he’d never turn down a kiss from her (the lantern date doesn’t count.. to him anyway). He put one hand on her waist, and one on her hip as she released his jacket collar and snaked her arms around his neck, gently playing with the hair she could reach. Normally, Eugene’s hair would be off limits from touching, but he couldn’t say no to Rapunzel playing with it. They parted from their kiss after a moment, Rapunzel getting up as best she could and sitting in between Eugene’s legs as she leaned her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and gingerly kissed her cheek. 

“Well, I’m glad your doing better,” he said, running his fingers through the loose strands of blonde that has escaped her braid. Rapunzel found chances to lean into Eugene’s touch before looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, giving her a quick wink. She blushed and leaned back against him, shyly tucking a loose strand behind her ear. 

“Such a tease,” she sighed. 

“Who, me?” Eugene asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, you.” Rapunzel giggled. He chuckled with her and continued stroking her hair. 

“Hey, Sunshine?" 

"Yeah?” She asked, glancing up at him. 

“What were you journaling about? Before I came up here?” He asked, out of pure curiosity. Rapunzel began to blush, pulling her braid over her shoulder and playing with it nervously. 

“Oh! Um… nothing really..” she lied, as her boyfriend looked at her in a way that said he didn’t believe a single word she said. Eugene was good at reading Rapunzel like a book he’d read over and over. You also can’t lie to a professional thief cause they’ve told every lie that probably exists, especially Eugene Fitzherbert. 

“Let me see,” he said teasingly reaching for her book. 

“Eugene!” She squeaked, trying to beat him to the book. But he being the former thief, he swiped it before could touch it and held it over her head in a teasing manner. “Give it!" 

"Why won’t you let me see what you’ve done so far?” He asked, holding it higher as she tried to reach it. Rapunzel pouted cutely, blush still painting her cheeks. 

“Because it’s embarrassing!" 

"So you did write stuff today,” He said coyly, leaning closer to her face, putting his free hand under her chin and still holding the journal away from her. 

“Oh…be quiet,” she said, pulling him by the jacket collar again and kissing him softly, and he returned it back with a smile. 

“So.. can I see?” He mumbled on her lips, still playing keep away with the book as he pulled her close with one smooth swoop of his arm around her waist. Raps always crumbled at Eugene’s smooth moves and sweetness with her, she finally caved. 

“Fine,” she replied on his lips, parting from him, defeated again by the charming Eugene Fitzherbert. He sat back against the back of the shelf and flipped through the book, carefully inspecting the pages leading up to today. She knelt beside him, the anticipation of him finding today’s entries killing her. She doodled the two them, doodled portraits of him from many angles, and basically wrote a bunch of sappy stuff about him and how much she cared and loved him. She could tell he found it when his cheeks burst into a pink hue as he read…and re-read, before flipping to the next page. 

“Rapunzel..” he started with a tender tone in his voice. 

“Ugh, it’s so silly..” she blushed, watching him read. When he reached the end of the entries, he looked at her with the most love filled look in his eyes and his cheeks still pink. 

“Blondie…” he cooed, “it’s not silly at all.. Geez, I literally fall for you more and more everyday.” He said, closing the book and covering his flushed face with his hands for a moment before brushing back his hair with his fingers. He looked at her again, wandering her big, emerald gaze. 

“One day Rapunzel.. I’m gonna fall for you so hard for you I’m gonna get hurt,” he joked with an airy laugh. Rapunzel blushed bright red, blinking a few times at his words, she tried to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He handed her back the journal, and she looked down at it, holding it in her hands. She looked back up at him, biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. Eugene raised an eyebrow at her and before he could say anything, she threw the book over her shoulder and tackled him into a kiss. Even though it caught him by surprise, he held her close, entangling his fingers in her hair. She held onto the collar of his jacket as she dipped her head to deepen the kiss, and Eugene gladly followed. They parted after a moment and they both broke into a smile.

“That’s my girl,” he said, making her roll her eyes at him playfully. 

“C'mere you,” she purred, pulling him back in for another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this sweet lil tangled writing. I have more to post and more to come. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr @decorative-trashbag


End file.
